


drop it like it's hot

by glorious_clio



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Black Lives Matter, Gen, Savant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_clio/pseuds/glorious_clio
Summary: We're done.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	drop it like it's hot

“We, the undersigned, are OUTTIE. Black Lives Matter, and we can no longer work for the NYPD.”

Raymond Holt  
Terry Jeffords  
Jake Peralta  
Rosa Diaz  
Amy Santiago  
Charles Boyle  
Michael Hitchcock   
Norm Scully   
...and Corey Park

* * *

Raymond Holt went into early retirement, following Kevin back to France on another sabbatical (post Covid-19). He is busier in retirement than he was while working full time, taking on volunteering and hobbies in equal numbers. They finally renewed their vows and everyone took pictures of Kevin. Cheddar was the ring bearer, even though they both found it ridiculous (it made Jake so happy).

Terry Jeffords got fed up making sourdoughs and realized he needed to return to his true love, yogurt. Infused with artisanal protein for lifters, CAL-yogurt (from the first initials of his kids) becomes a staple in Brooklyn and ranks surprisingly high on Boyle’s “mouth feel” scale.

Cagney and Lacey become presidents of the United States for a sixteen year Jeffords dynasty. Both use they/them pronouns. 

Amy went into her not-so-secret passion, library science. She doesn’t work with the public anymore, instead she’s a cataloger. She’s suggested 14 changes to the Library of Congress subject headings in the past year alone. Sanford Berman is her new hero, after learning the dark truth about Melvil Dewey. 

Jake decided to become a stay at home dad, solving the mystery of “What made Mac’s diaper smell so rank?” on a daily basis. He keeps his mind active with baby lego sets, and is genuinely enjoying his time with his son. He and Amy have two more kids, and he never abandons them, or misses a choir concert, game, or dance recital. His anxiety about his parenting never goes away. 

After successful careers as a PI, an interior decorator, a SCUBA rescue diver, a florist, and the owner of a window washing company, Rosa Diaz eventually moved to DC to work in the Jeffords administrations where she negotiated deals with China about Climate Emergency initiatives. 

After the success of his Pizza Email Ranking Blast, Charles Boyle sets up a paid substack, which catches the attention of the NYT Food column. Before long, Boyle has a very successful career as a food blogger and youtube personality.

Gina is baffled. 

Michael Hitchcock and Norm Scully became co-owners of Wing Sluts and roommates in the small flat above the restaurant. NBC considered making an odd-couple style sitcom out of the arrangement where they’re both “the Oscar”, but ultimately passed because it was too disgusting to watch. 

  
  


They still call themselves the squad and regularly meet at a new not-Cop bar for drinks. 

  
  


Savant went back to his roots - hacking the NYPD.


End file.
